digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
The Imperfect Storm
(En:) |written by=(En:) |animation studio= |airdate=(Ja:) October 28, 2001 (En:) February 23, 2002 }} Synopsis Takato wakes up in a cave with all the other Tamers and their partners except Henry, , and Rika. He wakes up and heads outside to relieve Henry and Terriermon. Takato wonders where Rika is. Rika and Renamon are sleeping by a tree in a swamp, with a swarm of glowing flying creatures circling them. Meanwhile, rides his Behemoth through a canyon. The next morning, the Tamers decide to look for Rika and Renamon at the banner. They arrive, but can't find the banner. Guilmon catches 's scent, so the Tamers set out after him. Around then in the real world, a government official tries to reactivate Hypnos. This sets off a storm in the Digital World, and the Tamers barely dodge being sucked up by another data stream. Jeri notices that Takato's backpack is glowing, and he realizes the PDA Yamaki gave him started to work. He e-mails Yamaki, who reads it along with Riley. As soon as the storm stops the PDA stops working. Elsewhere, Renemon goes off to find food, leaving Rika with the DigiGnomes. Beelzemon finds some Chrysalimon and decides to test his power. As he destroys the Chrysalimon, the crest on Calumon's head starts to glow. The remaining Chrysalimon digivolve into Infermon. It manages to get in one attack before Beelzemon destroys it and loads its data. orders Beelzemon to fulfill his end of the bargain. Rika starts complaining that she's thirsty, so the DigiGnomes drag her to a river. While she's drinking. the DigiGnomes start to freak out. Suddenly Rika gets dragged away by a flash flood, and calls for Renamon. A stick attatched to a vine is tossed in the water, and Rika is dragged out. She sees that her rescuer is Calumon. Unfortunately, a second larger flood is coming, and this one is over land too. Renamon runs over and grabs Rika and Calumon, but they still get caught by the wave. It sends them out high over the desert. Renamon digivolves into Kyubimon to save them. Meanwhile the government agents are trying to restart Juggernaut. Rika, Kyubimon, and Calumon reunite with the rest of the group. While the group is planning how to get home, Beelzemon finds them. Kyubimon recognizes him as Impmon. Kyubimon digivolves to Taomon, but before they can fight, Juggernaut is activated. A storm fills the Digital World, and Taomon protects the rest of the group. Juggernaut runs out of control, and Yamaki and Riley arrive to fix it. In the Digital World Chatsuramon appears, and destroys Taomon's barrier. He grabs Calumon as Taomon reforms her shield. Takato, Henry, and Terriermon are outside the barrier. Takato gets swept into one data stream, while Henry and Terriermon get swept into a different one. Yamaki succeeds in shutting down Juggernaut, ending the storm. Featured characters (2) * (7) * (9) * (18) *'' '' (22) |c5= * (2) *Chrysalimon (17) * (21) |c6= *Infermon (19) * (20) * (23) |c7= * (12) |c11= *DigiGnome (11) *Behemoth (12) }} Digimon Analyzer Digivolutions Quotes Other notes " or a combination of " " and "The Perfect Storm." *Japanese title card image is a group shot of Jeri, Rika, Takato, Henry, Kenta and Kazu. }} de:Lebenszeichen aus der Digiwelt